


Comfortable

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, short jelix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: Snorp wanted me to write some Jelix Cuddles,So Jelix cuddles it is :D
Relationships: Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snorp_Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/gifts).



Felix yawned when he was walking down the stairs in their apartment. Jack being so proud of freshly renovated stairs. He was trying so hard everytime Felix asked him for some fresh look for their hous. Even too far sometimes. To the potin that Felix had to walk down those perfect stairs and into Jacks Office couse after waiting for an hour he was sure Jack propably fell asleep during recording.

He opened the doors slowly just to check if Brownhaired boy was actually done, but it seemed everything was quiet and thats a signal that Jack was arleady passed on the desk.

Felix walked closer to him and moved his shoulder.

-Honey. - He whispered. - Wake up. - He gently fixed his fiances position so he would lay back. He spinned green chair to make it easier to lift up his man. Jack was lighter and Felix was not happy with it. Jack was usually gaing weight during winter time but becouse of the whole house renovation, tour planning and recording everyday he seemed to loose more and more weight.

-You need some break baby – Felix murmured kissing the forehead of the sleeping guy.

He walked upstairs with him, gently not to hit on the railway.

Jack was put to bed, he was so tired that nothing seemed to walk him. Felix smiled. He scratched his head and looked at the guy, he slowly stripped him. Changed him into pajamas and kissed his cheek. He was considering waking him up and give him some food. But he thought about just making him bigger breakfast, not healthy but waking up would end up with Jack wanting to go back to office.

He walked out of the bedroom once again and after turning off the Computer and all lights he took quick shower and joined Jack in bed. Brunette was laying flat on the bad, snores leaving his mouth. Felix sighned. He will need to move him. He got into bed and positioned his fiance wanting him in front of him. He hugged them gently, layed his head on the mans chest, listening to his small breaths.

He smiled knowing that he would have this man for the rest of his life.

Jack woke up with a loud gasp that scared Felix.

-You okay? - He asked watching.

Jack rubbed his face and took deep breath.

-Just a nightmare.

-Wanna cuddle it up? - Felix asked with a tounge out.

-Idiot. - Jack said and kissed Felix in the lips. -I have work to do. - He was about to leave, but Felix pulled him by hand.

-Cuddle with me Sean. - He asked looking with those big blue eyes. -Please? - He said and pulled on Jacks arm once again. Jack sighned, but smiled.

-But no long. - Felix nodded and curled into Jack liking his smell even if the man was not in best shape right now. He kissed his collarbone, liking how the fitted perfectly like this. Jacks hand rubbing his hair, legs tangled togheter and his arm circled around Jacks hips, thumb smoothing gently on the white skin beneeth grey shirt.

Jack will be propably mad later, but he was happy when the brunette snors where once again hearble, and Felix was too comfortable to wake him up.


End file.
